<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>unashamed by so_hello</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904669">unashamed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_hello/pseuds/so_hello'>so_hello</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:02:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_hello/pseuds/so_hello</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Бак бесстыдно флиртует</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>unashamed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/772611">Unashamed</a> by C.J. Evans.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Бак помог последней пострадавшей выбраться из перевернувшегося автобуса, позволив ей схватиться за своё предплечье, когда она потеряла равновесие.</p>
<p>«Всё в порядке», – заверил девушку Бак, одновременно заметив несущего куда-то очередную партию медикаментов Эдди.  – «Видишь того горячего пожарного? Он позаботится о том, чтобы за тобой хорошо присматривали».</p>
<p>Хен раздраженно вздохнула. Но Бак был весьма опытен в игнорировании раздраженных вздохов Хен. Ну а что? Бак просто называл вещи своими именами. Эдди чудовищно горяч. Девушка, всё ещё цепляющаяся за руку Бака, казалось, обдумывала его слова:</p>
<p>«Он, и правда, горячий».</p>
<p>Бак не почувствовал ревности. Ревность тут была ни к чему. Он, скорее даже, был горд, потому что  оказался не единственным здесь человеком со способностью к наблюдению.</p>
<p>«Да ладно», – Хен закатила глаза, провожая девушку к развернутой станции помощи.</p>
<p>К его чести, Бак не рассмеялся над подругой. Немного усмехнулся, и только.</p>
<p>«Не будь такой грубой, Хен. У леди определенно отличный вкус».</p>
<p>«Синди», – представилась девушка. </p>
<p>«Я абсолютно согласен с тобой, Синди. Эдди очень красивый. И милый, знаешь? Он действительно хороший парень. Такого тяжело найти», – продолжил изливаться Бак, пока Хен проводила осмотр. – «А ещё он умный. Умеет логически и стратегически мыслить. Настоящий профессионал в работе. Он милый, и добрый, и умный. И, вдобавок ко всему этому, у него такой пресс, что хочется облизать». – Выдохнул Бак, задумчиво глядя на проходящего мимо Эдди, практически позабыв о Синди и Хен, которые находились рядом. – «Я определённо заберу его к себе домой сегодня вечером».</p>
<p>«Оу…», – Бак осознал, что возможно выдал слишком много информации, когда услышал удивление в голосе их пациентки. – «Вы встречаетесь?»</p>
<p>«Нет», – Бак резко встряхнул головой, но Хен бросила на него предупреждающий взгляд, и Бак воздержался от дальнейших объяснений.</p>
<p>«Бак».</p>
<p>«Что? Я просто отвечал на вопрос».</p>
<p>Хен в очередной раз закатила глаза и начала обрабатывать незначительные раны девушки.<br/>Бак отмахнулся от неё, возвращая внимание к Синди:</p>
<p>«Не обращай внимания, она просто завидует».</p>
<p>«Единственный, кому я завидую, это Чимни, который сейчас достаточно далеко от нас и не вынужден слушать твои глупости».</p>
<p>Но их пикировка помогала отвлечь Синди. Девушка улыбнулась, и Бак принял это за разрешение продолжить развлекать её этим невероятно важным обсуждением.</p>
<p>«В любом случае, мы говорили о горячем пожарном», – Бак собирался начать озвучивать детализированный список лучших качеств Эдди, когда тот приблизился к ним с ослепительной улыбкой на лице (эта улыбка шла под номером шесть в списке). – «Легок на помине».</p>
<p>Бак подождал, пока Эдди подойдет ещё ближе, прежде чем выкрикнуть:</p>
<p>«Эдди, как насчёт того, чтобы завалиться ко мне сегодня вечером?»</p>
<p>Целью Бака были шок и изумление, и он этой цели достиг. Эдди остановился с нечитаемым для всех, кроме Бака, взглядом. Бак же узнал в нём смесь раздражения, удивления и веселья.</p>
<p>«Не слишком ли ты дерзкий?»</p>
<p>Бак только пожал плечами:</p>
<p>«Я знаю, чего хочу».</p>
<p>«Да неужели?» – выражение лица Эдди сменилось на крайне заинтересованное, и Бак на секунду забылся. Но только на секунду.</p>
<p>«Ага», – ярко улыбнулся он, – «я как говорил Синди, что хочу сегодня забрать к себе горячего пожарного».</p>
<p>Это должно было быть легким поддразниванием. Бак рассчитывал, что Эдди улыбнётся или рассмеётся в ответ, но тот выглядел оскорблённым.</p>
<p>«Бак, я удивляюсь тебе. Я ведь счастливо женатый мужчина». </p>
<p>Но прежде чем пройти дальше, Эдди развернулся и подмигнул ему:</p>
<p>«Увидимся в восемь».</p>
<p>Бак бесстыдно смотрел, как Эдди отдаляется. Его задница была под номером три в списке.</p>
<p>«Эмм. Какого?»</p>
<p>Бак вернулся к реальности, с застенчивой улыбкой на губах, готовый вернуться к прерванному разговору. Синди уставилась на него, молчаливая и побледневшая, её взгляд метался вокруг, постоянно возвращаясь к Баку в явной растерянности.</p>
<p>Ах, да. В её понимании, Бак только что предложил женатому мужчине поразвлечься, и этот женатый мужчина согласился. Они часто притворялись, что флиртуют, перед незнакомыми людьми, и иногда получалось…так.</p>
<p>Бак поднял руки в успокаивающем жесте.</p>
<p>«Он – мой муж», – заверил Бак девушку, наслаждаясь легким трепетом от звучания этих слов. <i>Муж</i>.</p>
<p>Синди сразу вздохнула с облегчением, моментально оттаивая.</p>
<p>«Это очаровательно, что вы, ребята, продолжаете флиртовать друг с другом даже после свадьбы», – проворковала она.</p>
<p>Бак всегда думал так же. Эдди тоже постепенно проникался этой мыслью – об этом свидетельствовали его безупречные актерские способности. Но не все были от этого в восторге.</p>
<p>«Ага, первая сотня раз, когда они такое проворачивали, была милой», – усмехнулась Хен, заканчивая работать над пациенткой.</p>
<p>«Ладно тебе, Хен», – тут же заспорил Бак. Это был практически их ежедневный ритуал. Бак и Эдди делали что-нибудь забавное и ничуть не раздражающее, и один из членов команды (обычно Хен или Чимни), заметив это, считали нужным вмешаться и разрушить всё веселье разговорами о профессионализме и придирками вроде: «сколько ещё ты будешь спрашивать, встречается ли он с кем-нибудь, перед тем, как разучить новые шутки?». Это никогда не заботило Бака, потому что его команда – это его семья, и поддразнивания были неотъемлемой частью их отношений. И к тому же. – «Синди права, мы, действительно, <i>очаровательные</i>».</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>